The Universe Jumpers
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Something wrong with the TARDIS that makes it jump into different universes with Wayne and Kate in the machine. Can they save themselves?
1. It's a Beautiful Day in the Neigborhood

Wayne and Kate were in the TARDIS as Hutch and Humphrey were outside. They were trying to figure out why the TARDIS is glitching out.

Humphrey and Hutch were trying to find a problem from the outside while Kate and Wayne were trying to find the problem inside.

"You found anything guys?" Hutch asked the two.

"No!" Kate replied. What they didn't see was the slime that made its way to the console. It slimed its way into the controls.

The TARDIS started to move with the two inside. The doors closed shut forcing the other two to be stranded out.

"What's happening?!" Kate screamed as she tried to hold on.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked Hutch who shrugged.

The TARDIS then crash landed in a house. The two stopped for a second and they tried to balance themselves.

"Let's just go explain why we're here."

They got out of the time machine and saw part of the house destroyed. "Oops."

"What's going on in my neighborhood? Children, look away!" A man in a green striped sweater and dress pants said.

"Sorry, I'll have a cleanup crew to fix… wait a minute! I know you!"

"What are you talking about Wayne?" Kate asked him.

"It's Mr. Rogers! And this is your neighborhood. God that takes me back…"

"What is that?" He asked as he was scared this was an invasion.

"Um, you might not want to know." The TARDIS was making noise. "Kate we got to get in! It's moving!"

He shoved her back inside and the machine left. This left Mr. Rogers very confused and scared.

Back in Jasper, Humphrey was pacing back and forth with Hutch watching him. He didn't know what to do.

"Where do you think they went?" Humphrey asked Hutch.

"I don't know! This is so awkward. I mean why would they leave?"

"Maybe…" Humphrey started. He then started to think hard and came up with something. He gasped.

"Maybe they didn't do it on purpose. Maybe something is controlling the TARDIS."

"Well if that's true then maybe they'll be back in just a bit."

"Yeah… we just have to wait." They sat in the grass waiting for the TARDIS to come back. They both sighed.

"Do you… do you want to see the pictures I take of Kate's private parts?"

"She let you do that?"

"Oh yeah. It's like a kinky thing she has. She masturbates to her own vagina. So, you want to see it?"

"Of course…" They then left.


	2. I Just Can't Wait To Be An Alien

The TADRIS landed in the jungle where the wolves couldn't really see what was beyond the vines. The two left the machine and suddenly their bodies changed.

Instead of their blocky 3D animated world they were in, it changed to a 2D Disney-style animated world. They were bright and colourful.

They moved so fluidly and had more of a bendy texture. Wayne and Kate was still wolf shaped, but they felt warm inside as if they had clean warm fur on. The two walked out and looked around.

"Where are we?" Kate asked as she looked at her paws.

"It seems we're in a Disney movie. I don't know which one though…"

"Catch me if you can!" A small cub's voice was heard. The two saw two little cub lions running towards them.

The little ones stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at the two wolves. They didn't know what to do. They were scared.

"Hi, we're lost; can you tell us where we are?" Wayne asked. The cubs just stared at them in shock.

The two then cowered in fear as they started to saying stuff to them.

"Don't eat us!" One bright yellow and orange cub shouted.

"We'll do anything you want. ANYTHING!" The beige coloured one had said.

Kate and Wayne looked at each other in confusion and laughed a bit. "We ain't gonna eat you!" Kate said snorting.

"Y-y-you what?" They said sniveling as they got up from their panicked fetal position.

"We just need to know where we are." Wayne said in a cool one.

"Oh… *Sniff* y-you are i-in the P-P-Pridelands." The young male said stuttering.

"The Pridelands? What's your names?"

"Simba…" The male spoke.

"Nala…" The female spoke also.

"Nice to meet you." The two looked behind Kate and Wayne and saw their machine.

"Are you two aliens?"

"What makes you say that?" Nala pointed to the machine. "Oh that thing. Well, I'm a centuries old alien from the planet Gallifrey and I have been flaunting the traditions of my people for years on end. This is my lovely friend Kate who has an immortal daughter and friends with me a time traveler, a gay wolf named Hutch, and used to be immortal wolf name Humphrey who married Kate and did I tell you that their daughter is also a time traveler?"

The two cubs just looked at him in a crazed manner. This wolf was crazy. Simba walked away.

"Simba," Nala said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not dealing with this now. I've battled villains, monsters, and have a cheesy friend named Hago. I don't need this."

"Sorry he's usually not like this." Nala then went after him. The TARDIS then made some noises and the two wolves began to go back inside.

"Kate, get it!" They barely made it in.


	3. Can you guess the game?

"Wow!" Hutch said. "I never knew she groomed."

Hutch was referring to the pictures of Kate's… Ahem… privates. Humphrey had it in a box behind a rock.

"Yeah, she takes good care of it."

Humphrey pulled out another picture to show another picture of her junk. Hutch knew he was gay, but this just might turn him back to straight.

The TARDIS landed into the pixelated world. The two looked out the door to see that the animation was sort of back to normal. Of course it was different then what they're used to.

They opened the door and looked around. When they stepped out, Kate almost slipped on some blood. He held on to Wayne as they got out.

Wayne looked around. He heard gunshot and grenades floating. Wayne looked at his paws and saw it looked too cartoony.

"Bloody hell!" Wayne and Kate looked behind them to see a black man with an eyepatch holding what seems to be a cannon and wearing a pirate uniform and a man with a golden wrench in his hands with a purple Texas Tin-Gallon hat and goggles on.

"Now would you look at that…" The black man, who had appeared to be Scottish, said.

The man with the wrench started to chuckle. "Well another satisfied costumer."

He pointed to the ground to see that the TARDIS had crushed someone. Kate and Wayne gasped.

"What do you think, eh?" The black man said as he looked at the man with the wrench.

"Come on now little doggy." He made a gesture for them to come closer. They didn't want to.

Then suddenly, the man with the hard hat spun around and screamed as blood came out of his head.

"What the hell?!" The other said as he looked up.

Wayne and Kate looked up and saw a robotic sniper on the ledge. He seemed to be waving at the corpse.

Alarming sound was heard as the man turn to see his friends trying to shoot a giant robot.

"Clunkers at the gate lads!"

He readied his gun and shot at the robots. Wayne and Kate went back inside the TARDIS.

"Ok this is ridiculous!"

Wayne fiddled with buttons and played with knobs.

"What are you trying to do?" Kate asked.

"I'm trying…. To get this to work…" An error sign appeared on the console. He banged his paws on the pad.

"If this was only easier!" He yelled. Kate felt something hit her nose. She looked up and saw something moving up in the ceiling.

"Um Wayne?"

She pointed up and showed Wayne what she saw. But before he saw it the TARDIS jolted them and they moved into another dimension.


	4. Gravity Falls

Wayne and Kate looked up as the TARDIS moved. Wayne went to the red journal that Aaron made and he looked up at the creature.

"What is that?"

"I'm looking." Wayne saw the creature fully. It was small and gelatinous. It was also green and had very sharp teeth.

"I found it! The Green Danger. Thought to be extinct, they feed off of time machines to grow bigger then consume the machine and the people inside."

"We have to get it out." Kate said. The TARDIS fell with a thud.

"We need a stick…" Wayne said.

The two walked out of the TARDIS and saw they were in a forest. The animation changed to a more cartoony nature and everything felt like something was going to get them.

They walked through and saw a place that might help. They couldn't see what it was they can only make out the word, "Mystery".

"Let's get that stick." Wayne said as they walked around. Kate and Wayne sniffed it out and as Kate sniffed, she looked up to see a rock on a pedestal. It looked like something.

"Hey Wayne. Doesn't this look like a face?" Wayne got up and looked at it.

"Oh it's a rock that looks like a face."

"So it's a rock?"

"No it's a rock that looks like a face."

"Is it a face?"

"No it's a rock that _looks_ like a face."

Meanwhile two 12 year olds were walking behind the building to look for monsters.

"This is gonna be great!" The female said.

"Hey look." The male pointed to two wolves. "Maybe they're friendly." They started to walk towards them.

"For the last time it's not an actually face." Wayne told Kate. "Look let's just…"

"WOW! Wolves!" The female said. "Should we keep them? *Gasp* Can we?"

"No, we need their fur for data testing."

"You gonna do what?" Kate asked.

The two young tweens looked in amazement. They could talk!

"You-you-you spoke?" The young male said.

"This is so cool!" The young female said in excitement.

"Look we need a stick to get rid of a monster."

"We can help you with that. We are knacks at solving mysteries, fighting monsters."

"Cool. I'm Wayne and this is Kate."

"I'm Dipper and this is Mabel."

"Wop!" Mabel said.

"Great, well come on."

"Ok we just have to tell our Grunkle where we're going."

"Grunkle?"

"It stands for great uncle." Dipper turned and shouted. "Stan!"

Two men came from the building. One was wearing a suit of some sort and a fez with a symbol on it. The other was wearing a cloak with black pants. The two looked the same.

"Were you talking to him or me?"

"Stanley."

"Yo." The one with the fez said.

"We're going to fight some monsters with these two wolves. Wanna come?"

"I'll come." The one with the cloak said. "How 'bout you Stanley?"

"I actually have to scratch myself in two different places. But you guys have fun."


	5. The Nipple Complex

The gang went to the TARDIS and Wayne opened the doors.

"You can't expect us to all fit in there?" Dipper said.

"Trust me…" Wayne said. The doors opened and everyone stuffed inside.

They were in awe as they saw the inside. They looked at the console and saw all these knobs and dials.

"Whoa…" Everyone said.

"Wait, I've seen this before…" Stanford said.

"This is a TARDIS! I've been everywhere but I haven't seen something like this!" He said excitedly.

"Ok, now calm down… we need to get that thing!" Wayne pointed at the creature on the console.

Wayne and Stanford stepped up and took out their journals at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled and laughed. They opened to the page with the creature on it.

"So what a tactical evasion?" Stanford asked.

"We need something better…" 

Kate looked at the creature and it lunged at her. She screamed and backed away. She backed away into the wall where there was a box next to her.

"Kate!" Wayne pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the creature. It didn't do anything. He then configured it.

Kate looked helplessly as she went into the box. She took out table salt. She threw it and it broke open. The monster sprinted forward over the salt and then started to shrink.

It screamed in pain as it became shriveled, rubbery goo. Everyone looked at it and just stood in awe.

"Well, that was anti-climactic…" Dipper said. "I wanted a big fight."

"Ha ha ha… that's my boy. Just like me." Stanford said as he rubbed Dipper's hair.

"Are you ok Kate?" Wayne said as he extended his paw to give her a hand.

"I'm fine." Kate said as she sighed.

"Well, guess you don't need us. We'd better get going."

"Thanks for your help. Whenever we're in your universe, we'll give you a call."

"I just happy to help two ladies…." Wayne stopped in his tracks.

"Um… I'm actually a guy."

"Really?" Stanford looked down for a second. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that was a nipple." Stanford turned and took Dipper out of the TARDIS.

" _Looks like someone's compensating…."_ Stanford whispered as he told Dipper.

"I am not compensating!" Wayne yelled. The two then left and closed the door.

"Let's go home. I hate this universe." Wayne said.

"Hey Wayne?" Kate said.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned. She looked below his waist and snickered a bit.

"It does look like a nipple…."

"Shut up!"

 _ **9-20 23-15-18-11-19 6-15-18 16-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-7-19**_


End file.
